Recently, reduction in the size of electronic apparatuses such as game machines and smartphones has accelerated, so that there has also been a demand for reduction in the size of devices, such as inductors, to be provided in such electronic apparatuses. Inductors to be provided in such electronic apparatuses may be mounted on a board by connecting each end of the internal coil part to an external electrode. (See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5454712, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-135220, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-26812.)